


radio romance

by kaisutama



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisutama/pseuds/kaisutama
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir is the host of "Love Aegir", an LGBT+ talk show dedicated to serving as a safe space. Hubert von Vestra is a regular, but anonymous caller who finds himself falling in love with Ferdinand the more he calls in...
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. do you have a time

**Author's Note:**

> named after "radio romance" by NCT U.
> 
> TW: homophobia and internalised homophobia. however, it’s pretty brief - therefore i should mention that the homophobia in this story are based off MY personal experiences as a lesbian. NOBODY should go through hate or discrimination for their sexuality or gender identity.
> 
> i DO NOT CONDONE homophobia, transphobia, lesbophobia enbyphobia, biphobia, acephobia, etc. 
> 
> another note: all chapters are intentionally short. all chapter titles are lyrics from the song "radio romance" by NCT U.

📻💖

Tuning in to his favourite radio station, Hubert sighed and glanced over towards the clock on his bedroom wall. It wouldn’t be for another half-hour until the next talkshow, he realised, so he was instantly bored. Bored and _anxious._ The radio played some cheesy love songs for the first ten minutes between advertisement breaks, and then the weather report, sports, local and breaking news and whatnot. 

The radio was nothing but static to Hubert with the same, boring radio hosts and the same, boring musical artists. Hubert often anticipated returning to his dorm room after classes just so he could tune in to _Love Aegir_ , his favourite talkshow. And... well, he was often expected to call in. The host of the show, Ferdinand von Aegir, was a self-proclaimed gay love expert and shared a lot of tips to questioning or recently coming-out university students, Hubert being one of them.

If anything, Ferdinand’s show made Hubert feel less... alone. He often believed that he was the only gay student in Garreg Mach, a religious school. Yet, after overhearing his classmate Caspar mention _Love Aegir_ to Linhardt, Hubert figured he’d ought to give it a listen. He did for the first couple of shows, but eventually he found himself addicted - as if Ferdinand's voice, _Ferdinand_ , was a drug. 

And there he was, reaching over for his phone on his dresser, about to make the first call of the day. The clock finally read five-thirty, so it was time for _Love Aegir_. Even though Hubert called dozens of times, he always felt nervous in the beginning - what if he asked the same question as he did last week? He would rather die than catch himself stumbling over his words talking to Ferdinand about his own problems. Even though every call remained anonymous, Ferdinand could possibly have Hubert’s number saved. 

It was unlikely, and a _very stupid_ thought. Ferdinand received dozens of calls per day, so why would he save a bunch of random numbers? Shaking off any more negative thoughts, Hubert dialed the number. 

It took him a few seconds to pick up, but Hubert’s heart skipped a beat when Ferdinand answered. “Thank you for calling in! What can we chat about today?”

“Um,” Hubert stammered. This was ridiculous - every _fucking time_ he called, Ferdinand would say the same damn line. “Good evening, Ferdinand.” I’m such an idiot, Hubert thought, rubbing his eye.

“Hello!” 

“So, um... I just have a question. About coming out.” 

“Coming out isn’t always easy,” Ferdinand said. “Are you thinking about coming out to your parents or a guardian?”

“Oh, no,” Hubert mumbled softly, gripping his phone with two hands now. “I was just curious. How did you come out?”

Ferdinand laughed gently, “Ah, I should really talk a little more about myself on my show, should I? Well, it wasn’t easy, but I was able to speak with my father about my previous boyfriend, and how we were dating for two years under his nose. He was not very happy.”

Hubert could’ve sworn a knife was ripped from his chest. He could imagine himself in Ferdinand’s shoes, coming out as gay to his own father, who would probably lose his mind or yell at him, call him horrible names. He couldn’t bear those thoughts. Hubert hesitated for a minute before answering softly, “Continue.”

“It took him many years to accept me, and there still are days where he looks at me funny,” Ferdinand explained. “However, not everybody has accepting parents or family members, which is why I run the _Love Aegir_ talkshow _._ I intend for the show to be a safe place for anybody and everybody.” Ferdinand sighed softly, making Hubert’s heart skip a beat _again_. Ferdinand continued, “I originally started this show with a couple of classmates as an independent self-help project, but I was fortunate enough to find a station that would let me host my show.”

“I see.”

“But thank you for the call,” Ferdinand chirped up. Hubert was about to hang up until Ferdinand then added, “I will admit, I did need to get this off of my chest. I recently did have a fight with my father about the talkshow, and he has been threatening to take it off the air. However, I will discuss more of this on my blog. I do hope to hear from you soon!” 

Ferdinand hung up, leaving Hubert staring at his phone screen. Ferdinand never said that before - he’d usually just say ‘thank you for the call’ and hang up. Maybe he would have to call Ferdinand again, and again, _and again_ just to hear Ferdinand say he’d want to talk with Hubert again. Hubert placed his phone down after turning it off and rested his hand across his forehead.

“Ferdinand wants to talk to me,” he said out loud to himself. He couldn’t help but crack a small, rare smile. Suddenly, he recalled Ferdinand mentioning his father trying to shut down his talkshow. His smile quickly changed, and his chest ached - _terribly._ If Ferdinand’s father took action, then Hubert wouldn’t be able to hear Ferdinand’s voice anymore. He wouldn’t be able to confide to another man, who shared near identical experiences and problems as Hubert did. 

What would Hubert do without _Love Aegir_?


	2. time for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i got 5 kudos in one day ;_; I DONT DESERVE YALL!!! i know 5 isn't a huge number but it means the world to me!! thank you guys so much for the support on my writing! i definitely hope that you're enjoying this as much as i am!!

Hubert tuned in earlier than he usually would, checking the clock on his phone. It read 4:00 PM, so  _ Love Aegir  _ wouldn’t be on for the next hour and a half. Hubert killed some time by getting a bit of homework done and checking in on Edelgard, who sent a couple of selfies of her and her new girlfriend Dorothea. Ever since she started dating Dorothea, Edelgard was much more energetic - although she still kept to herself. 

He wasn’t sure how else to react other than a smiley emoji. Edelgard went through so much as a child, but she was much more happier with Dorothea. Of course, she’d still spend time with Hubert, she’d even invite Dorothea along when the three went to Enbarr during holiday breaks. Dorothea would often tease Edelgard, and it was honestly adorable. Something Hubert desired, although he wouldn’t admit it. 

Hubert imagined what Ferdinand could’ve been like with his aforementioned boyfriend. Maybe Ferdinand was a very skilled lover who mastered the art of romance, or maybe he and Hubert were near identical. Maybe Ferdinand was the complete opposite of what he presented himself as - sullen, lonely, maybe even angry after the mistreatment he endured. 

Then again, Hubert  _ could _ be overthinking - no, he  _ was  _ taking this too far. He didn’t even know what Ferdinand looked like, all he knew was what Ferdinand said. He came from Enbarr, the Imperial capital and was the eldest (and only gay) son in his family. Ferdinand mentioned some time ago during his talk show that his childhood was lonely, but he managed. Hubert wanted to ask more questions about Ferdinand himself, but it wasn’t necessary. The talk show was about helping others and sharing experiences - it wasn’t supposed to be a one-sided interview. Yet Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind. After all, he encouraged his callers to share their own personal experiences, whether they choose to stay anonymous was up to the caller.

Hubert spent most of his waiting time browsing social media, occasionally replying to a message from Caspar about who knows what; Hubert didn’t really pay any attention. Although once he caught whim of the time, he put his phone away and walked over to his dresser, turning on the radio. It took him a minute to set up the radio - it was an old piece of crap anyways - but once he could hear Ferdinand’s voice, Hubert finally went back to lay down.

Ferdinand spoke after a few moments of silence, this time the topic centred friendships. Ferdinand brought up a personal experience when asked by another caller, about what to do when someone falls in love with their best friend. “Regardless of their gender, I’m sure everyone has fallen for a friend,” Ferdinand said with a laugh. “I know I have fallen for a girl before, although she has a partner now.” 

Hubert was curious to know who Ferdinand’s friend was, but he waited for a minute. Another caller tuned in, asking something similar: What to do when someone was rejected by their friend. “It’s hard to move on,” Ferdinand explained. “Some people cope by watching a funny film or hitting the town. It depends on what makes you happy.”

“What do you like to do when you’re down?” The caller asked.

“I write some poems,” Ferdinand answered. “Actually, I’ve been writing a poem about unrequited love and I’m planning to publish it to a poetry collection very soon. I have more information on my blog, if you’re just tuning in and are interested.”

Oh, Hubert was  _ definitely _ interested - but broke. He’d spent most of his money on school funds and supplies, months before he started listening to  _ Love Aegir.  _ If only he had enough to buy anything Ferdinand created... 

“If you’re unable to afford my work, I’ll be posting samples on my blog as well,” Ferdinand spoke as if reading Hubert’s mind. “I understand some of us are in financial situations or do not feel like spending money. My works are brilliant and I believe all of you deserve to have a look!” He laughed at his joke.

Hubert found himself even more intrigued than to begin with. He wasn’t a fan of poems, let alone anything too literary (save that stuff for Ashe), but if it was made by Ferdinand, it ought to be good - no,  _ perfection.  _

Ferdinand really did make Hubert crazy, but they were strangers in reality. Yet, over the phone, they were the best of friends.


	3. have you ever listened?

Hubert didn’t really like the weekends, but he didn’t despise them. Fridays were pretty easy since the Professor would let everyone out of her class earlier. Plus,  _ Love Aegir  _ was scheduled an hour earlier than its usual time. It was a win-win situation - for Hubert, at least. The only problem was, Hubert couldn’t listen to  _ Love Aegir  _ today. Why? Edelgard.

And no, Hubert didn’t hate Edelgard for dragging him out of his room. He didn’t hate her for making him walk around the park with her and her girlfriend Dorothea. But Hubert  _ was _ a little antsy. He tried calling Ferdinand a few times to catch up on the show, only for Edelgard to snatch his phone without him realising, until the last minute. “What has you so obsessed with your phone?” 

“It’s nothing to worry yourself over,” Hubert stammered, reaching to grab his phone back. Although Edelgard was much shorter than him, she was a bit quick to move Hubert’s phone from his reach. “Edelgard,  _ please _ give me my phone back.”

“You’ve been spending so much time on there, I think you need a break,” Edelgard deadpanned, sticking Hubert’s phone into her purse. “You know, ever since the beginning of the school year, you haven’t been yourself. Is something troubling you?”

“Again, it’s nothing.” 

There was no use arguing with Edelgard, Hubert realised. She wouldn’t give him his phone back, he wouldn’t be able to tune in to Ferdinand’s show. Where was the win-win on  _ that _ ? 

“Anyway, Dorothea wanted you to meet someone,” Edelgard perked up a little. “She said he’s an old friend of hers and you seem to have something in common.”

“I’m not interested in -”

“They’re waiting for us,” Edelgard interrupted. “I promised Dorothea that I’d make time for her, and she insisted on you coming along to meet this friend. It won’t hurt to get you out of that room of yours for a while, would it not?”

“I’d rather not.” Hubert didn’t know anything about going out with others,  _ especially  _ on dates. Sure, Ferdinand and his guests would talk about their own dating experiences - sometimes they’d involve  _ more  _ than dinner in town - but to actually go  _ on  _ a date in person rather than  _ in theory _ ? It was foreign to Hubert. A complete fever dream, if anything.

“I’ve already made reservations,” Edelgard explained. “You needn’t worry. As I mentioned, he’s a good friend of Dorothea’s, and according to her, you two would get along due to a common interest.” 

Common interest? Hubert couldn’t help but wonder what Edelgard meant. Who else would share the same interest in a talk show for closeted homosexuals? Other than Caspar, but it was clear as day that he was already head over heels for Linhardt. Hubert only had an inkling after overhearing the two discuss Ferdinand’s show.

Edelgard opened the door to the cafe, where Dorothea was seated in a booth not too far from the entrance. Next to her was a young man with bright orange hair reaching to his hips and sparkling eyes that could light up an entire universe. His smile was sincere, almost charming like a prince’s. Hubert felt inferior compared to this friend of Dorothea’s. 

“Glad you two could make it!” The young man waved. Hubert felt heat rise to his cheeks as Edelgard gripped his wrist, dragging him over to the table like a ragdoll. She sat across from Dorothea. The orange-haired man gestured for Hubert to have a seat, which he hesitated. “I don’t bite,” the man beamed.

Hubert sat down next to Edelgard, feeling tense - like the room was squeezing him. He couldn’t hear the waitress ask what he wanted, so someone must’ve ordered something for him. Dorothea and Edelgard gossiped about something or other about the opera coming to town, or the latest designer jeans, Hubert couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Are you feeling all right?” A gentle voice snapped Hubert out of his thoughts. He nearly fainted on sight, forgetting that Dorothea’s  _ handsome as fuck  _ friend was there. “You look zoned out. Do you need anything?”

“No,” Hubert declined, a little more harshness in his tone. His chest ached even worse than earlier. It wasn’t like him to show any signs of social anxiety,  _ especially  _ around Edelgard. But the man sitting across from him was  _ so fucking gorgeous _ . Hubert couldn’t wait until Monday, so he could vent anonymously to Ferdinand about his first “date” experience.

“Oh, right!” Dorothea perked up as she rested a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Hubie, Edie, I forgot to introduce you to Ferdie!”

_ Ferdie? _

“Ferdinand,” the man corrected. 

_Hold the phone,_ Huber thought. _Did he say_ _ Ferdinand?  The  Ferdinand von Aegir  from  Love Aegir? _


End file.
